Courtney's Rage
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: After Heather's Elimination in Total Drama All Stars .Courtney Chews Alejandro Out While Scott Makes an Entrance and Chaos Starts to Ensue as Cameron and Gwen Bond While The Heroes Devise a Plan To Get Rid of Mike Who Has ,Unknowingly,Found the Immunity Idol While He Does Not Know Whats In Store For Him And Sierra has Another Mental Breakdown. Has Slight Scourtney,Coderra/Camerra.


**Hey Everyone!Here Is One Of My Newest Creations!Hope You Like It!**

**-The Night Heather Got Eliminated,Just After Getting Flushed.-**

(Villianous Vultures Inside the Loser's Cabin)

Courtney- *Glares* You Do Know We're Still Going to Vote You Out,Right?

Alejandro-But the Merge Is Only an Episode Away So I Won't Need You Guys Anymore.

Cameron-Actually According to My Calculations Its About After 2 Episodes.

Courtney-But What If We Throw The Challenge *Raises An Eye*

Alejandro-For One Thing Cameron Doesn't Know How To and-

Cameron-HEY!

Alejandro-As I WAS Saying,Gwen Wouldn't Want To and As For Scott-*Smirks* I'll Take Care Of That.

Courtney-How Do You Know Gwen Won't?

Alejandro-Remember,She Originally Wanted to Be a Hero?

Courtney-That Doesn't Matter...I Still Have My Ways to Eliminate You.

Alejandro-Like I Said,Scott Doesn't Know ANYTHING About Me and He'll Likely Trust me More than You.

Courtney-Still I'll Make Sure You're Eliminated Before the Merge Or AFTER!I Don't Care,I WILL Make You Go Though,Even If I Get Eliminated.

Alejandro-So You DO Think You're Getting Eliminated.

Courtney-So What?

Alejandro-Scott Sure Does Have a Reason to Like You...

Courtney-*Leaps On Top Of Alejandro*

Scott-Hmm...Should I Pick The Gruel or the Mud?Hey Court- *Looks at Her and Alejandro* Well I Guess Your Occupied.

Courtney-Stop Right There!Have You Been Spreading Rumours About Me and Your Filty Butt!

Scott-Heh You Just Mentioned By Butt..Yours is Cute Too *Gets Slapped*

Alejandro-Lets All Just Calm Down and Try To Win Now!

Courtney-NO!

Alejandro-Have It Your Way *Grabs a Paddle and Knocks Courtney Unconcious as She Falls On Top of Cameron*

Scott-Dude!Why Did You Do That?

Alejandro-No Reason.

Cameron-Help!I Think I Can't Breath! *Gets Dragged into a Bush By Gwen*

Gwen-You Really Don't Want to Get Into Their Fights.

Cameron-Yeah...What Are You Sketching?

Gwen-Oh Nothing...Maybe Alejandro and Scott Fighting over Courtney? *Giggles*

Cameron-You Sure Have Nice Drawing since that is a Pretty Fine Specimin!

(Heroic Hamsters Inside the McClean Spa Hotel)

Duncan-So Do You Get It Now Or Not?

Zoey-Yeah..

Sierra-Oh I Got It LONG Ago,I Just Want to Tell Anyone,Right Cameron?Cameron?

Zoey-I Already Told You...Hes On the Other Team.

Sierra- *Screams as A Window Shatters*

Duncan-Nice Going!

Sierra-*Starts Crying* I Want My Cody!

Zoey-You'll Get Him As Soon As the Game Ends.

**~Static~**

**Zoey:Sometimes I Feel Sorry for Whoever this Cody Is. I Wonder If He Even Likes Sierra?**

**~Static~**

Zoey-So All We Need to Do Is Tie Him To a Tree Covered in Shark's Urine and Make Sure He Stays There Awake The Whole Night.

Duncan-Yeah.

Zoey-Right We Better Get Some Duncan!

Duncan-No Problem!

**~Static~**

**Duncan-This Will Teach You To Mess With Me ''Mal''!And the Real Way To Get Rid Of Him...Well There IS No Possible Day He Just Escaped From Juvie Somehow...Just Like Me But with Better Planning and was Never Caught *Shudders***

**~Static~**

(Boney Island)

Mike/The Malovent One:Here Invicibility...Come Here Invincibility...Oh I Almost Forgot! *Does a Bird Sound as a Black Raven Appears* Go Find That Sadistic Host's Stupid Figure!

-3 Minutes Later-

Mike/TheMaloventOne-Good Boy! *Gives Him a Treat From His Pocket* Lets Camp Out In this Place for the Night...And Be Sure to Look out for Any Of Those Dumb ****** Animals.

*The Bird Nods as the Screen Pans to the Sky*

**-End-**

**Author's Note:-So Hows that For My First One Shot/Short Story?Read & Review!I Find It Sad That Mike Is Dead and Its All the Malovent One Now...Tell Me Your If Any Of You Want to Talk About the Episode Just Private Message Me.****~Signing Out mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**Characters Featured- (Total Drama All Stars)**

**Duncan,Sierra,Mike,Zoey,Scott,Cameron,Gwen,Alejand ro,Courtney.**

**This is Set-After ''No Eggspects the Spanish Opposition''**


End file.
